Talk:Flame Artifact
Is the "prestige" version black and looks like a wand? I found one in Sorrow's, and also a Divine Symbol that looks like a goblet with a white ribbon round the base; in the southern shiverpeaks 09:34, 5 November 2005 (EST) : I've found odd looking version of some items pretty early in the game, but this was months ago while I was actually doing PvE. --Fyren 10:18, 5 November 2005 (EST) Dye Can someone else please confirm dye effects on flame artifacts? I have a gold inscribable one that won't accept dye, but collectors flame artifacts from Proph and Factions both dye (though they show the same colors differently). : I can confirm that my blue one, I found in Elona, with slot can't be dyed, while my blue collector's item, from Tyria, can. Darn it. It's the opposite way of the Bone Staff - meany :( --Birchwooda Treehug 03:29, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :: Added a dye table of the common flame artifact from collectors. --Birchwooda Treehug 06:31, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::: Would like to know if the ones from weaponsmiths ccan be dyed too or not. --Birchwooda Treehug 06:43, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Same thing happened to me with the wands and air artifacts. Some can be dyed while others cannot. Also, its worth mentioning that they don't dye the same color either. I dyed two of my flame artifacts white but only one of them turned white and the other turned a dirty white. I bought a flame artifact from a collector ( non rare verison ) when i try to dye it it works but it will not accept silver dye. It says this dye is identical to the dye u already have on it. When my artifact is cleary orange and not silver. -Rare flame artifacts don't dye. Havn't tried with commen ones. [[User:AJ75|'AJ75']] 19:40, 4 Febuary 2007 (AST) The actual default colour of a Tyrian Flame Artifact is actually 2x Red Dye, which using the old dying system was possible to mix up. Now however the closest I've been able to get is using 3 Red Dye and 1 Brown Dye http://img513.imageshack.us/img513/6086/flameartifactbacktonormvf5.jpg. This of course tested on a collectors Flame Artifact. -arual 11:12, 22 September 2007 (CDT) : I know how it sucks that you can't apply 2 of the same colors anymore (doesn't look so dull then anymore), but can you use 3 of the same colors if you add another color? BTW, non-collector flame artifacts can't be dyed anyway. Unfortunately. Not sure about crafted ones. --79.213.84.99 02:46, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Globe version I found one of these in a Shiverpeak Chest (Talus Chute). - BeXor 12:01, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :: They can be found by chancRilohn in any chest in the Southern Shiverpeaks -AJ75 I just found a gold globe-version from a chest while farming vermin141.152.153.226 11:48, 10 June 2007 (CDT) I just received one while doing the Gate of Pain mission. I didn't find out until I finished though, so I don't know what dropped it :/ probably a dryder though -- Turkwoyz 06:42, 25 July 2007 I just got a blue inscriable max req 9 from a Droughtling in the Rilohn Refuge mission Miki123troll 16:18, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::: I got one from The Deep a while back eye version it drops from the warders in slavers exile